The Switch
by Irish Girl Angel
Summary: this was one heck of a strange idea. i can't tell you much, let's leave it to say that Inuyasha and Kagome go through a very um.....interesting experience. i think it's funny. R/R please!
1. The Smoke Demon's Curse

i just had a really good idea for my first Inuyasha fic, so here it is! i drop you in in the middle of a battle  
between Inuyasha and a smoke-like demon that posseses one of the jewel shards.   
  
disclaimer~ I don't own Inuyasha  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~The Switch~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha drew the tesusaiga and lunged headlong at the demon. He swiped at the vaporous creature, but of course  
the sword simply went right through it.  
  
"Inuyasha, you're never going to beat it like that! It's like a ghost, you just go right through it,"  
Kagome called to the hanyou.  
  
"Stupid wench, I figured that out already," Inuyasha muttered under his breath. He stopped and studied his  
enemy, trying to figure out a way to destroy it. (wow, he's thinking of a plan, this is new!) The demon decided  
to use that to it's advantage.  
  
It split itself into two parts and threw itself at Inuyasha and Kagome, plunging down their throats. Kagome  
grasped at her neck, it was getting hard to breath. Inuyasha fell to his hands and knees as the demon blocked  
his airway. After several minutes of struggling, the two fell unconcious, and lay there for some time.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
  
now i never said it was going to be a long chapter did i? well anyway that's chapter one.  
  
~Preview of chapter 2~  
  
"What in the Heck just happened to us?"  
  
~end preview~  
  
hehe, Ja'ne! 


	2. Kagome's Awakening

next chappie, yeah.  
  
disclaimer~i don't own Inuyasha.  
  
******************************************   
The Switch chapter 2, Kagome's Awakening  
******************************************  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to see Sango standing over her, a worried expression on her face. Kagome sat up, her  
head reeling.  
  
"Ugghhhh, what happened," she moaned.  
  
"We found you two lying on the ground. Miriku, Shippo and I brought you to Kaede," Sango answered her.  
  
"How's Inuyasha doing?"  
  
Sango looked at Kagome like she had gone insane. "Ummmmmm........Kaede, I think Inuyasha here needs his   
head examind."  
  
Now it was Kagome's turn to look at Sango weird. Then she glanced around the room, and too her horror,   
laying on the mat next to her, was her! Kagome looked at her hands, and was shocked to discover that they  
had claws.'No,' she thought, 'No it can't be!' She reached into her backpack and pulled out a mirror. A   
pair of yellow eyes gleamed back at her, confirming her fears.  
  
She was in Inuyasha's body.  
  
******************************************  
  
okay, that's chapter two. 


	3. Inuyasha's Awakening Part One

chappie 3!  
  
disclaimer~I don't own Inuyasha  
  
*************************************************  
The Switch chapter 3, Inuyasha's Awakening Part 1  
*************************************************  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes to find Shippo sitting on his stomach.  
  
"Kaede told me to stay here in case you woke up," Shippo informed him promtly.  
  
Before Inuyasha could respond, the stick-things that serve as Kaede's door were pushed aside to revel Kagome,  
but of course, in Inuyasha's body.  
  
Inuyasha could only stare as he watched himself enter the room.  
  
Seeing the stunned look on his face, Kagome attemped a smile. "Ummmmmm...... I guess Shippo didn't tell you  
yet. That smoke demon somehow switched our bodies, so I'm you now."  
  
Inuyasha looked down. She wasn't lying, he was in her body!  
  
Inuyasha fainted.  
  
Kagome sighed. "He took it better than I thought he would." She stared at her body, which was twitching with   
her eyes rolled up, and gave a half smile. "Pooor Inuyasha, I hope he can handle this.  
  
**************************************************  
  
i don't think he can handle it! i'm so mean to Inu-chan, aren't i?  
Ja'ne! 


	4. Inuyasha's Awakening Part Two

i'm having fun writing this, even if it is stupid and insane and physicly impossible.  
  
disclaimer~i don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Switch ch. 4, Inuyasha's Awakening Part 2.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Inuyasha opened his eyes again, no one else was in the hut. He glanced down to see what body her was in.  
Kagome's. Heaven forbid it had been some aweful dream. But no, there was the telltale school uniform, and   
the midnight hair that fell past his shoulders. Inuyasha decided to try to find the others.  
  
"Dang it! Stupid Wench, how does she walk in this skirt~thing?! Though I have to admit, the breeze is quite  
refreshing," he added, moving his hips a little, enjoying the freeness of the skirt.   
  
Inuyasha was extremely sorry he'd said that aloud when he heard giggles outside the hut. He marched to the  
doorway, pushed the stick~things aside to reveal Shippo, and Kagome (still in his body) collasped on the   
ground in a heap of laughter. Shippo got up.  
  
"The breeze is quite refreshing," he imitated, swinging his hips and parading around in a circle, making   
Kagome laugh even harder.  
  
"Stop that," Inuyasha cried.  
  
"Oh, c'mon Inuyasha, even you have to admit it's funny," Kagome choked out through her giggles.  
  
"You just shut up and give me my body back," Inuyasha shouted at Kagome.  
  
"Did we miss something," a voice called. They turned to see Sango, Miroku, and Kaede returning.  
  
"Shippo, show the others! Sango, watch this," Kagome called.  
  
Inuyasha tackled Shippo before he could do his imitation of Inuyasha in a skirt again. He and the little   
Kitsune rolled on the ground until inuyasha pinned the little fox under him. "Kaede, please tell me you   
figured out how to switch us back!"  
  
"Well....." Kaede started.........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
oh, look, the perfect place to stop.  
Ja'ne! 


	5. The Bad News

now some reviews would be nice people (not including Dana b/c she probably doesn't even know i've posted   
this yet.) anyway, on with chapter five!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Switch ch.5, Th Bad News  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well......," Kaede started, "not really. Sango, Miroku and I are still trying to piece together exactly   
what happened to you two in the first place."  
  
"I can tell you," said Inuyasha, picking himself up after having body-slammed Shippo. "Kagome and I were   
searching for more of the Shikon Shards when we attacked a smoke-demon that was using one to boost it's   
power. I stopped to think about how to attack it (collective *gasp* from Kaede, Shippo, Miroku, and  
Sango) and it plunged down our throats. It cut off our air supplies and we blacked out."  
  
"Ahhhhhhh, it makes sense to me now," said Sango. "I've heard of these smoke-demons. If you attck them   
in numbers, they will knock you out and switch your spirits, as a defencive move."  
  
"Is there anyway we can reverse it," asked Kagome.  
  
"Not that is know to me." Sango looked solemly at her feet. "I'm sorry guys, you're stuck like that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
oh, now what's going to happen. will Kagome and Inuyasha ever switch back, or will i kepp on torturing   
them? tune in next time to find out!  
Ja'ne! 


	6. The Rediscovery of 'Sit'

along with chapter 4, this has to be my favorite chapter that i've written so far (i have through 8 written   
out in my math notebook). i found it highly amusing.  
  
disclaimer~still don't own Inuyasha  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Switch ch. 6, The Rediscovery of "Sit"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Inuyasha pounded a nearby tree in frustration. "I'm  
stuck in this body forever!"  
  
"That tree can't take much more Inuyasha," Miroku commented dryly, as the tree was starting to crack.  
  
"He's right," Kagome added. "You're being such a baby. SIT!" Kagome blinked a few times and looked shocked  
when Inuyasha didn't bite dirt. Not that she'd want that in her mouth anyway, but still. "SIT," she tried   
again.  
  
Nothing happened, except for Inuyasha's first smile since he'd woken up. A thought had occured to him.  
"It won't work. You're wearing the rosary now, so as far as the spell knows, I'm Kagome, and you're   
Inuyasha."  
  
(can anybody see where this is going?)  
  
"Therefor," he contiued, "I have the power! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"  
  
Kagome hit the ground like she'd dropped from a twenty-story building, causing Inuyasha to grin evilly.   
'So this is what it looks like when she 'sits' me,' he thought as his body lay motoinless on the ground.  
  
Kaede sweatdropped. 'Gotta figure out a way to get that rosary off Kagome,' she noted to herself.  
'Inuyasha's going to regret doing that later.' (pu-leeze, like i'm gonna have her get that rosary off  
Kagome?! this is to much fun to ruin that way!)  
  
'Yes,' Inuyasha thought with glee. 'Revenge.' (insert manical laughter)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
weeeeeeee, that was funny!  
Ja'ne! 


	7. Inuyasha Experiences Girl Problems

i am back with the next chapter. boys may want to simply skip this chapter due to high girl content that may  
  
forever scar your fragile minds. now you can't say i didn't warn you!  
  
disclaimer~only the totally insane idea is mine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Switch, chapter seven, Inuyasha experiences girl problems.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was sleeping peacefully, cuddled up in her sleeping bag, though she didn't really need it, Inuyasha's  
  
particually warm coice of clothes was fine. She was having a pleasant dream, she aced a test at school, when  
  
she was rudely awakened by a panicky Inuyasha. She opened her now yellow eyes to find a very wide and very   
  
blue pair staring down at her in fear.  
  
"Kagome," said Inuyasha in a low whisper, obviously trying not to wake the others. "Something hurts right  
  
here," he pointed at his stomach just below the belly button. "What is it?"  
  
Suddenly Kagome was wide awake with a horrible thought. Not bothering to be quiet, she jumped out of the   
  
sleeping bag and ran helter-skelter to her backpack. Kagome dug through it, trying not to destroy things   
  
with her claws until she pulled out a small calendar. She counted days, then burst out laughing as the cause  
  
of poor Inuyasha's pain occured to her.  
  
The sound of her laughing awoke Sango, who sat up groggily and rubbed her eyes. "What's going on?"  
  
Kagome choked out her answer through waves of laughter. "Inuyasha has become a woman!"  
  
Sango's eyes widened, then she joined Kagome in her giggle fit.  
  
"I still don't get it," cried an exasperated Inuyasha. "I am not a woman! I may have your stupid body, but I  
  
am not a woman!"  
  
"Oh, but you are," Kagome countered, and tossed him the calendar.  
  
Poor Inuyasha's stared in utter horror, as the realization hit him. He suddenly had the urge to sit down and  
  
cry.  
  
"Here's a hot water bottle, go fill it at the hotspring," Kagome guided him. "I have the feeling you're gonna  
  
need it real soon."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I am sooooooo evil!   
  
Ja'ne! 


	8. Kagome's First Battle

yay, another chgapter. GO ME!!  
  
disclaimer~I don't own anything but the crazy idea.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Switch, chapter eight, Kagome's First Battle  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the girl's giggles had died down, Inuyasha had adjusted to the fact that he was in a teenage girl's  
  
body, and Shippo and Miroku had been awakened, they set out to find another Shikon Jewel. Inuyasha made a   
  
vain attempt to scout ahead by jumping from tree to tree, a task made impossible by Kagome's body, so he   
  
had to be content to walk with the others. None the less, he made a point of walking at the front of the   
  
group, something he would later regret.  
  
Inuyasha stepped out into a clearing, and smack into a very large and very angry lizard youkai. Not missing  
  
a beat, he leaped forward with a blood-curlding cry of "Iron Rebarb Soul Stealer!"  
  
Sango, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo sweatdropped as Kagome's body's manicured nails scraped harmlessly across  
  
the youkai's face.  
  
"What the," Inuyasha started, alarmed that he did so little damage. "Oh. I forgot."  
  
"Let me do it!" Kagome brandished her claws and lundged at the youkai. "Iron Rebarb Soul Stealer!"  
  
Now the lizard was prepared for the attack though, and brushed Kagome aside like a tiny flea. She hit the   
  
ground with a dull thud. "That was rude," she said upon getting up. "You can't just throw me to the dirt   
  
like that, I am a miko, or at least, I have miko powers!"  
  
That poor, deluded lizard youkai was so confused, all it could do was stare dumbly as Kagome chewed it out  
  
for knocking her down. This wasn't the reaction he usually got from attacking other demons.   
  
Inuyasha got sick of listening to Kagome make a fool of herself in his body. "Sit!"  
  
'Well that shut her up pretty fast,' he thought as Kagome did a faceplant. "Sango, could you please   
  
exterminate this demon for us," he asked the boomerang-weilding woman with a sigh.  
  
"With pleasure. Boomerang Bone!" the lizard fell to the groung, cut neatly in half.  
  
"Let's move on, shall we," Miroku didn't wait for an answer, he simply started walking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
alright, that's enough for now. 


	9. Inu's Fear of Spiders and a Five Day Dea...

yay, next chapter! thanx to everyone who had been reviewing this! on a suggestion from Irish Girl, i am gonna   
  
speed it up a bit. today is the day when they find out how to change back. can Inu-chan and Kagome handle it?  
  
disclaimer~i don't own Inyuyasha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Switch chapter nine, Inu's fear of spiders and a five day deadline.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The little group of a miko in a hanyou's body, a monk, a hanyou in a miko's body, a demon exterminator, and   
  
the kawaiiest little kitsue to ever walk the planet continued on through the forest on that never-ending hunt  
  
for the Shikon no Tama. Inuyasha was still trying to scout ahead (didn't he learn his lesson last time? Oh   
  
well, i guess i'll just have to teach it to him again.....) when they came across an old, and quite obviously  
  
abandoned hut. Thinking it would be a good place to stay the night, (five) Inuyasha marched purposely forward  
  
(four) raised his leg high (three) kicked the door open with a bang (two) and stepped inside (one!)  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," and came barreling out as fast as he could wearing a   
  
skirt.   
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha," Kagome asked worriedly.  
  
"S-s-s-spiders," cried the terrified half-demon.  
  
Sango made a disgusted 'hmp' noise and walked in the doorway. She came out looking even more disgusted.  
  
"That's not all that's in there," she reported. "There's two humans. Dead." (insert spooky music)  
  
"Well, c'mon then," said Miroku. "We must give them a proper burial. Kagome, sango, let's get to work. Shippo,  
  
stay with Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome flattened her silver ears as she took in the sight inside the hut. 'It looks like they went insane   
  
and attacked each other," she mused.  
  
"It certainly does," Sango agreed. She and Miroku each took a body, they appeared to be village me who had   
  
been out on a hunt,outside to be buried, while Kagome stayed to search the cabin for clues to the mens' names  
  
or what had caused them to kill each other.  
  
Laying under a fallen shelf, she found a journal. Kagome smiled in satisfaction, and took the journal out into  
  
the sunlight to read. "I found something," she called. Inuyasha, Shippo, sango, and Miroku came over as she   
  
read aloud the chilling tale of the hunters.  
  
'My companion and I have been banished from our village for the crime of stealing, so we now roam the land in   
  
search of a suitible place to live. It is here in this hut, built with our own hands, that we reside.'  
  
"Well that's helpful," Inuyasha muttered sarcastically, earning a smack from Sango. Kagome skimmed the next   
  
few pages until she found something interesting.  
  
'As my companion and I were working our garden this dawn, we were attacked by a vapor-like demon, who went  
  
down our throats and rendered us unconcoius. When we awakened, we discovered that our souls had switched  
  
bodies.'  
  
"Inuyasha, that's exactly what happened to us," squealed Kagome. Flipping ahead, she added,"Maybe they found a  
  
cure!"  
  
'My companion and I have been in each other's body for twelve days now.'  
  
Kagome stopped for a moment, realizing that the man's handwriting had become shaky and almost illedgilbe.  
  
'We have started to become paranoid, suspicious, and violent. We see visions, here voices calling us. I fear  
  
that the demon that attacked us has caused us to loose our minds. My companion is even now holding a knife. I  
  
must fight now for my life. Beware the smoke de'  
  
"That's where it ends. They must have attacked each other then," Kagome said.  
  
Sango flinched a little. "Twelve days and they murdered each other. We must go to Kaede, she must have some  
  
ritual that with remove this demon from you and save you!"  
  
"It has already been seven days," Inuyasha squeaked. "We have five days to switch back before we go crazy."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
dun-dun-dun! five days! can they make it in time, or will they go insane first?  
  
Ja'ne! 


	10. Bad Omens and a Dead Miko

this chapter will cause me to be hated by many. just know that this had to happen for my story to have it's   
  
ironic twist. that said, let's begin!  
  
disclaimer~i don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Switch chapter ten, Bad Omens and a Dead Miko  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The group stumbled, exausted, into Kaede's village at dusk that same day (they ran really fast), and were  
  
somewhat surprised to discover that no peasants were around to greet them. The whole place was deserted,   
  
not a soul was around. Sango suggested they begin a search, and the others spread out to comply.  
  
"There they all are," Shippo called out. "Over on that hill!" Following the kitsune, Sango, Miroku, Kagome,  
  
and Inuyasha ran to where the villagers were huddled around a mound of earth.  
  
As they approached, Inuyasha paused to note that a crow was flying low overhead. 'That can't be a good  
  
sign,' he thought to himself. 'Aren't crows bad omens?'  
  
When Kagome got closer, it startled her to see the villagers crying. "Where's Kaede," she asked cautiously.  
  
A woman pointed a finger at the mound and sobbed harder. Kagome felt like crying herself. If Kaede was gone  
  
there was no one to switch them back. Only a priestess could banish the demon from her and Inuyasha, they  
  
were stuck now.  
  
Miroku gaped open-mouthed at the grave, not willing to believe that with her death, Kaede had condemed his  
  
friends also.  
  
"Old goat had to croak sometime," Inuyasha supplied wryly, earning a desparing look from Kagome.  
  
"Don't you know what this means," she sobbed out. "We're stuck like this! There is no way to switch back!"  
  
"Actually," Sango, who had been silent the entire time, mused, "there is one person I can think of with   
  
the ability to change them back." She turned to the girl and the hanyou. "But you two aren't gonna like it  
  
one bit."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
come now, did you really think i would have them just waltz to Kaede and have them switch back? i'm far to   
  
evil to let that happen! who can guess the person Sango is thinking of? 


	11. Inu's Being Stubborn and Four Days Left

hehe, let the Inu torturing fun really begin!  
  
disclaimer~i don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Switch chapter eleven, Inu's being stubborn and four days left  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Who Sango," asked Shippo innocently. Inuyasha's face has turned an ashen white, there was only one miko  
  
left.  
  
"Kiyou." Sango winced visibly at the name.  
  
Inuyasha shuddered."She won't help us, she'll drag me to heck! I'm not going. I would rather die than go  
  
crying to her for help."  
  
Kagome nodded. "I agree, but Kikyou is our only hope, we have no choice.  
  
"But how do we find her?" Miroku petted Kirara absentmindedly.  
  
"That's simple," Sango answered. "We follow the soul catchers."  
  
***  
  
The gang sat underneath a starry sky at a little after midnight.  
  
"Four more days," Kagome muttered to herself.  
  
Suddenly a pale form snaked overhead, "It one of them," Miroku called, jumping up.  
  
"Let's go!" Kagome gave chased to the soul catcher, the others trailing behind her in the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
IRA~*singing* they're off the see the miko, the evilest in all of Japan  
  
we hear that she is really a witch, but don't tell Inu that.  
  
If ever an evil miko there was, Kikyou is the one because  
  
because because because because because..................  
  
because of the evil things she does!  
  
i'm done now. will Kikyou help them, or will Inu-chan's suspicions prove true? 


	12. Kikyou's Version of 'Help'

hehe. i'm evil. this is the very last chapter!  
  
disclaimer~i don't own Inuyasha  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Switch chapter twelve, Kikyou's version of 'help'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Faster Kirara, hurry guys," Sango called urgently from the back of the giant cat. Inuyasha clung dejectedly  
  
to Sango's waist while Kagome and Miroku ran along side Kirara. He hated this body.  
  
"It's going down, that must be where Kikyou is," Kagome announced.  
  
Seconds later they arrived in a moonlit clearing. Kikyou stood in the middle, raven hair flowing freely as   
  
the innocent souls swirled around her. "Inuyasha, why have you come?"  
  
If she was surprised to see them, Kikyou didn't show it. However, once they explained their predicament, she  
  
raised her eyebrows. "So you want me to return you to your bodies."  
  
"Exactly. Will you help us," Kagome asked nicely, resisting the inner urge to rip the priestess to shreds   
  
with Inuyasha's claws.  
  
Kikyou smiled (that is a VERYbad thing people!). "Yes. I will return you to your bodies. But Inuyasha will  
  
come with me."  
  
Inuyasha turned to his friends. "I told you so."  
  
"Please Kikyou, just put us back in our own bodies," Kagome implored the woman. "We'll discuss your terms   
  
once I have my body again!"  
  
"Now wait just one second, I-----" Inuyasha started, but was cut off when Kikyou raised her hands and a  
  
bright light flashed.  
  
"Whoohoo," Kagome called joyfully. "I have my body back!"  
  
"Now Inuaysha, come with me," Kikyou bekoned to the newly restored hanyou.  
  
"Not this time Kikyou. Iron Rebarb Soul Stealer!" The dirt and bones that had been Kikyou's body fell to the  
  
earth in their original state. "Let's go back to the village guys."  
  
***  
  
The group amde camp a few miles outside the village, having finally convinced Inuaysha that they needed to   
  
sleep during the few remaining hours of the night.  
  
***  
  
Kagome's right arm itched. A lot. She reached over to scratch it, and was curoius to discover a rosary on  
  
har arm. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times. A brass a staff lay beside her. She wore long robes of  
  
black and purple. 'Oh, no, not again,' she thought. She scrambled, suddenly wide awake, over to Inuayasha's   
  
tree. She climbed it quickly and perched on the branch in front of his sleeping form, shaking him roughly to  
  
awaken him.  
  
"Meow," he said sleepily.  
  
"Ahh, Kirara's in Inuyasha's body!" Kagome jumped down and ran to the kitten, curled up next to Shippo. She  
  
grabbed the kitten. "Who is in your body," she questioned.  
  
"It is usually me doing the groping," the cat replied without opening it's eyes.  
  
"Open your eyes Miroku, you are in Kirara's body! She's in Inuyasha's and I'm in yours!" Kagome shook the   
  
monk none to gently.  
  
"AAAHHHHHHHHHH," he cried, writhing from her grasp and landing, claws extended, on Shippo, who woke up  
  
with a cry of,   
  
"Stupid monk, why'd you drop a cat on me? Yikes, I'm a kitsune!"  
  
"Well, we found Inuyasha," Miroku commented dryly.  
  
"What's going on?" The gang turned to see Sango, in Kagome's body, struggling out of the sleeping bag. "It  
  
happened again, didn't it?"  
  
"Yup," replied Kagome sadly. "The smoke demon must have come when we were asleep."  
  
"What's happening Kagome," a baby-like voice called from the direction of where Sango had been sleeping.   
  
"I'm not in my body anymore!"  
  
"That's right Shippo, none of us are. And since Inuyasha destroyed Kikyou, we have no way to switch back."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh, i'm bad. no sequels, sorry. i'll leave thier fates up to your imaginations................. 


End file.
